


Fifty shades of Stucky

by Hullocsillag



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my second fic in English. </p><p>The story begins after the 3rd Captain America movie. (I don't accept that fuckin' credit-scene.) Steve and Bucky lives together, when Bucky begins to feel in a strange way. </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make a move

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_S9VvJM1PI 
> 
> The title of the chapter.

\- I go to the shop. Do you need something? – Steve walked through his home and stopped in front of the door of Bucky’s room. 

The door was slightly opened so the blonde could see as his friend sat on the bed carelessly . Steve’s heart jumped as the other man stood up and came out from his room just to stand in front of him. There were only inches between their bodies. 

\- I wanna go – said Bucky in an emotionless tone. Bucky look right at Steve’s eyes. – I wanna go to the shop.   
\- Oh, now I see. Okay, I’ll write a list for you. 

Steve sat down on a kitchen chair and Bucky bent down to see what was Steve writing. His warm breath ran through Steve’s nape, the man shuddered a bit. He stood up quickly. 

\- Here’s the list. If you need something else, just buy it. Here’s my wallet.   
\- Thanks. 

 

After Bucky bought everything, what was wrote on the list, he hurried back to Steve’s home. As he stepped in the front door he could hear Steve’s restrained groans. He wasn’t in danger these voices meant something else.. The moans flown from his room. Bucky stepped to the door soundlessly and looked through the small gap. He could see as Steve layed on his bed. He could see only Steve’s rosy face and his slightly-opened mouth, – but Bucky knew that the blonde obviously played with himself. There was only one thought in Bucky’s head. 

„Oh my God, he is so fucking beautiful.” 

In that moment Steve’s head arched back and he whispered „Bucky”. That was an embarrassed and a smarmy moment as well. Bucky felt desire to go into the room and kiss the other’s lips, instead of this he turned around and ran to the front door. He waited some minutes and stepped in the house again as loud as he could.

\- I’m finished – said Bucky and put the bag on the kitchen table.   
\- Okay – Steve’s voice came from the bathroom. – I have to go to the Stark Tower. Do you want to come with me?   
\- Nope.   
\- Why? – the blonde came out from the bathroom and stepped towards to Bucky.   
\- It’s just the pain in his eyes. I can’t take it – his friend want to touch his shoulder, but the lower man avoided the connection.   
\- Sorry. I’ll be back in the afternoon – Bucky wasn’t able to look at Steve’s eyes. 

Bucky heard as the voice of his friend’s steps became lower and lower. 

....

He couldn’t say anything. 

....

 

He was confused.


	2. Dangerous man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long time between these two chapters. I'm gonna be a good girl after this - or not.   
> The first movement. Really. 
> 
> "The next thing he felt was the sweet wet lips on his own.   
> He took a deep breath just to feel the scent of Bucky’s skin. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Ariana's music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WbCfHutDSE

Bucky stood on the kitchen lonely. He was so confused. Thousand thoughts rushed through his mind. He saw Steve came – and he whispered HIS name, when he came. But the scariest thing was that Bucky liked it. He could have watched Steve all day. 

Bucky could feel as his manhood strained against his jeans. Familiar but scary moment as well. He could remember some pictures, some little movements in his mind. He felt, that he had seen Steve like that before, but in another way. He tried to force himself to remember something else, but nothing came to his mind. So he sat onto the sofa and switched on the tv and tried to forget everything he saw. Unfortunatelly he couldn’t. 

 

Steve arrived only at late night.   
\- I’m home!  
\- You’re late – said Buck and stepped toward to the blonde slowly. He stopped in front of him, so the other man couldn’t move anywhere. Steve pushed his back to the front door.   
\- Are you alone? Is there anybody with you?  
\- Just me. – Bucky leant forward and locked the door. The brunette pressed his body against Steve’s. The blonde could smell Bucky’s scent. Steve could see the mildly bristly face, the grey eyes full of with sadness, the always-smiley thin lips. He could feel Bucky’s breath of his face and lips. Steve’s pulse became harder and closed his eyes.   
The next thing he felt was the sweet wet lips on his own. He took a deep breath just to feel the scent of Bucky’s skin. 

 

Steve was nervous and happy as well. He hugged his lover with shaking hands, he wanted to feel the other’s warm body, his strong back and wide shoulders…   
The blonde’s body woke up. He felt his heavy pulse and his wacky breathing and he could feel his groving manhood. 

When Bucky broke the kiss, Steve didn’t open his eyes, just a minute later. He looked into the other man’s eyes.   
\- You whispered my name.. – said Bucky silently.   
\- What?  
\- You whispered my name when you came – Steve blushed.   
\- That was.. I mean.. You’ve seen it? – Bucky knelt down.  
\- You’re so cute when you explain yourself  
\- What are you…  
\- Shut up – Bucky pulled out Steve’s cock, and licked the top of it. Steve turned his head back, the other man could hear the quiet crash, as the blonde hit his head against the door. – So big, I like it. Can it be bigger? Let’s try it..

Bucky tried to do his best. He licked the cock slowly, lustfully. He enjoyed Steve’s every moan and whisper. Then, all of a sudden, he blowed, just the tip of it, and began to suck. The answer from Steve was only a repressed moan. Bucky blowed more and more from him. 

 

Steve dug his shaking hand into Bucky’s hair. He couldn’t breathe for seconds, when the other man swallow his entire manhood.   
\- Bucky.. please.. – the mentioned interrupted his blowjob and looked at his lover.  
\- What’s wrong? Im I doing it wrong?   
\- No.. not at all.. I’m just.. I’m gonna.. – Bucky smiled, and swallowed the whole cock again, and again and again.. just to drive Steve crazy. 

 

Finnaly, Steve came into Bucky’s mouth, and whispered his name – again. Steve panted for minutes. 

\- I’m sorry. - Nothing came into Steve’s mind to say. Just this.


	3. I miss the misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finally he forced himself to go to the bathroom. As he stepped in, he saw Bucky’s naked and wet body. He stood in the shower cabin and looked at the blonde. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter.  
> The title of the chapter inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpJAmlnBxoA 
> 
> Enjoy it. :)

He could have said „I love you” or „Thank you”. No. The thank you is a piece of shit. And maybe the love you as well. Why would it be a bad idea to confess or to thank? 

First of all. Bucky was brainwashed. A lot of times. He couldn’t remember everything.  
Maybe, he didn’t remember, that they were lovers.  
Than, why did he do that?  
Maybe because Buck saw as he came. That’s stupid. Nobody do this. Especially not men. Than why? 

Bucky still knelt in front of Steve. The blonde couldn’t look into the brunette’s eyes. What should Steve do now? Confess? Say sorry again? Kiss him? 

\- I go to have a shower – said Bucky, after he stood up. – Don’t you come?  
\- I’ll go. - Steve blushed again. He had to say something, but the only thing he could do just to stand, and pushed his bact to the front door. Now, he thought that Bucky could feel only compassion for him. 

 

After some minutes he could hear the gurgle of the water. Finally he forced himself to go to the bathroom. As he stepped in, he saw Bucky’s naked and wet body. He stood in the shower cabin and looked at the blonde. 

\- I’m waiting for you.. – whispered Bucky. Steve unclothed slowly and joined in.The brunette ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and made him lean forward. 

 

This kiss was a little bit pretentious. They wanted to savor each others lips and tounge. They wanted to discover new tastes, new-old feels and experiences. Or maybe Steve wanted Bucky to remember, and the brunette wanted to understand the blonde’s feelings. They kissed and touched each other, to feel the other’s body, to find every sensitive point on them. They played, and experimented. 

It was Steve’s turn, to touch Bucky’s manhood.  
\- Yes.. - the brunette whispered hard and layed his forehead onto the blonde’s shoulder.  
Steve smiled and toyed with Bucky’s balls, while pushed the brunette against the wall of the cabin. He remembered that his nipples were sensitive, so he licked and sucked it. A loud moan, and „Do it again” were the answers from Bucky. 

The manhood in Steve’s hand became as hard as a stone. He continued stroking it, while he sucked the other’s nipples. Bucky was out of his mind. He thrusted his hip forward – he wanted more and more. 

Some minutes later, a half-loud groan broke out from his mouth and his body relieved. The product of his desire landed on Steve’s palm. After this, there were only gentle kisses between them. 

\- Why did you go to the Stark tower? – asked Bucky a little bit later in the shower cabin. Steve looked into his eyes.  
\- You are going to get a new arm. Of course, if you want to – the brunette blinked a few times.  
\- I want it - Steve smiled and kissed Bucky.


	4. New experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bucky became curious; he wanted to use the arm in another way. He stood up slowly and stepped toward to the toilet what was next to the room. "  
> (...)  
> "He closed the door and stretched his back to the cold wall. ..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new ideas, new song, new everthing. Maybe a new hidden otp ? I am infamous. (devilish laugh)   
> Inspiration came from: Tiesto - Secrets

Bucky was nervous and excited at the same time, while they were on their way travel to the Stark tower. 

It was all of a sudden when Steve asked from him, that would he like to have a new arm. Hell, of course yes.. but not a half-mechanical mortal one, with a tyrannical symbol on it. Now his arm’s fate depended on Tony Stark. A man, whose parents were murdered by him. By Bucky Barnes. Well not really Bucky Barnes, that was the „Winter Soldier”.   
What a bullshit.. two different name, but one person. Like a junk soap opera what shooted in real life. 

These kind of thoughts flashed through his brain while he tried to observe the car and the environment – what was really hard, because the glass were darkened.   
It took an hour to arrive to their destiny. The two men got off the car nervously.   
Tony was waiting for them. He didn’t seem angry but he didn’t smile as well. 

\- Hurry up we’ve got a lot of things to do! – Nothing else has been said until they got into the elevator, and than a well-equipped room. Then Tony turned around and looked into Bucky’s eyes.   
\- Take off your clothes from your bust, and make yourself comfortable on this chair – the brunette pointed to a furniture what was similar to the dentist’s chair. 

Bucky obeyed without a word, while Steve stepped closer to Tony. 

\- Tony, it’s so nice that you help us..   
\- It’s nothing. I’m glad to help you, Steve. Now, old man relax, and let me work.

It seemed that the torture and the pain won’t get over. Tony told Steve, not to come into the room until he is done. Perhaps it was better the three of them.   
Steve didn’t really know what to do. He wandered through the passageway, sometimes stopped for a minute or sit into the floor. He was afraid and worried about his lover.

Meanwhile Tony tried to do his best and Bucky tried to be as strong as it’s possible. It was really, really hard, because he got very small amount of painkiller. The reason was, that the pain was the best feedback to verify the right nerve and muscle function. Pain was like hell. When it was too much, Tony stopped and waited some minutes.   
The intervention took almost five hours, but the result was fantastic. 

\- Capsicle, you can come in! – Steve was amazed.  
\- Tony…. it’s.. fantastic! It looks like a real arm!   
\- Yes. I used a flexible and soft material to cover. But unfortunatelly, I cannot conjure up. The arm made of steel.. not as strong as it was before. I gave him morphine five minutes ago, so he is gonna be a zombie for some hours. His vital functions are great, and the arm is working properly. Now, give him some time to sleep and heal. You can stay here if you want to.   
\- Tony.. thank you so much. 

 

Bucky woke up giddily. Dull pain tortured his left shoulder. He lifted his new arm, and ejoyed the sight of it. It was like the original one. He could hear Steve’s quiet snore. He sat in a nerby chair. Bucky became curious; he wanted to use the arm in another way. He stood up slowly and stepped toward to the toilet what was next to the room. 

He closed the door and stretched his back to the cold wall. He hastily took his manhood out of the jeans. He always use his left hand to masturbate, but when he became the Winter Soldier he didn’t really use that arm – in fact, he tried once, but the arm was too rigid and nipping. Now, the feeling was grandiose… mechanical, instinctive, rehearsed and well-known motions. While he pumped his cock with the left arm, he touched his balls and then his nipples with his right hand. 

\- Oh, God, yes – he groaned silently as he came intensively. He heaving violently, and smiled. – Yeah, the arm works fucking good. Definitely.


	5. Kneel in front of me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " (...) Bucky and Steve cought a taxi and got home. Awkward silent joined to them. Bucky looked at the blonde, but the man stared into space obstinately. When they stepped into their home Bucky pushed Steve to the front door beastly.  
> \- What happened in that fucking elevator?  
> \- Nothing… (...)"
> 
> Inspired by a Hungarian song: Térdelj elém (Kneel in front of me!) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCDlg80Qg-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Tony, confused Steve, broken elevator, jealous Bucky.. OMG what happened with me?

It was eight pm, when they decided to go home. They spent more than twenty-four hours in the Stark tower and they didn’t want to disturb Tony, so Steve sought him. Bucky was left alone in the „hall” so he sat onto a comfortable armchair.   
The blonde stepped into the elevator and pulled a button to the top, but the device stopped in halfway. Tony joined to the blonde. 

\- Hi! – greeted Steve.   
\- Hi.. did you want to go to the top?   
\- I wanted to find you, Tony – the brunette sighed.   
\- It’s gonna be a long trip..

The two men stood from each other as far as they can. Uncomfortable silence fell around them for several minutes when suddenly Tony asked something weird. 

\- Are you happy now?   
\- What do you mean by this? – Steve didn’t really understood the brunette’s question.   
\- I mean you are with that person who you really love..   
\- I don’t think that it’s your business – said Steve in a half-regretting voice.   
\- ’course, I’m sorry, just wanted to.. enquire.. – shrugged Tony the shoulders. 

Suddenly the elevator stopped, and all of the lights went out. 

\- What happened?   
\- F.R.I.D.A.Y please find out what’s the problem and correct it.   
\- _Yes, Sir._ – There was a thin voice. Tony and Steve were alone. What an idiot situation! 

\- So…. – started Steve.   
\- So?   
\- So, why did you ask about Bucky and me?   
\- As you said that before, it’s not my business. Act like I did’t ask anything. And please don’t tell it to your boyfriend.   
\- He is not my boyfriend!   
\- It’s okay, I’m accept the gay-thing, you know.   
\- I am not gay!   
\- It’s not a problem. We are living in the 21th century, you can live together…  
\- I am not gay! – stepped Steve closer to Tony.   
\- .. nobody will hurt you because of your sexual identity..   
\- I am not gay.   
\- …actually, there is state where you can marry… - Steve stepped directly in front of the other man.   
\- Tony! I am not gay – their eyes met. It was a tense moment.   
\- I can’t believe, that you never percieved! – Tony buried his face in his hands.   
\- _Sir, I corrected the system. What’s your order?_   
\- Percieve what?   
\- That I love you. – The time stopped for a moment what seemed an hour.   
\- What? How long do you..   
\- Why does it matter? FRIDAY, take the elevator to the hall level.   
\- _Yes, sir_. This explains a lot of things to Steve. For example, Tony’s behavior..   
\- I am sorry. – Steve gently put his palm onto the brunette’s face. 

The elevator stopped and the door opened. Bucky stood in front of the door. He saw as his lover and another man stand by face to face.. too close to each other- and the blonde’s palm was on Tony’s face. Steve looked right at Tony’s eyes – they were filled with tears. 

\- Steve, I don’t think we should stay. We disturb Tony.. – said Bucky in a tough voice.   
\- Thanks Tony for everything – Steve stepped out from the elevator. Two loamy teardrops ran down on Tony’s face. 

Bucky and Steve cought a taxi and got home. Awkward silent joined to them. Bucky looked at the blonde, but the man stared into space obstinately.   
When they stepped into their home Bucky pushed Steve to the front door beastly. 

\- What happened in that fucking elevator?   
\- Nothing…   
\- What did he want from you? What was the price of my arm? Your body? Did you have sex with him?   
\- Buck, Buck, calm down. Nothing happened. Really. Don’t be angry with me..

The blonde knelt down and started to play with Bucky’s fly zipper with his teeth and mouth. The other man enjoyed the situation, but his facial features hadn’t change. 

\- Show me, how much do you regret it, punk…- Steve became agog, and as slowly and lustfully as he could; he extricated Bucky’s penis from the jeans.   
\- Do you want me to lick it? Just the tip of it? Or the whole? - the blonde smiled faintly and he dabbled the whole manhood with his saliva. 

Steve’s soft, warm and wet tongue made the swart’s cock as hard as stone. The blonde loved all of the voices what the other man made. Every groan, every whisper, every wheeze made him harder and thirsty for sex. Steve swallowed every inch from Bucky’s manhood, and then he sucked just the tip of it. 

\- That’s enough! – said Bucky in a hoarse voice, and he pushed Steve to the wall.


	6. One soul in two body... one soul in one body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " (...) He leaned forward and kissed my neck passionately, causing me more fuddle. I crossed my legs around his waist. 
> 
> \- Trust me... – he penetrated into me gently, but I know that he go mad with desire. (...) "
> 
> YES!!! They are do IT! :D Finally! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the short part what I wrote in Hungarian first. I remember I was learning when some pictures came into my mind. I wrote it in a hurry. I read it, and I was like „I should write more..” and one chapter became thirteen…   
> I wrote it in Steve’s view so I publish it in the same. (And, of course, You can read it in Hungarian as well.
> 
> Enjoy it! :)

Bucky pushed Steve to the wall next to the fridge and kissed him passionately. His kisses were so familiar, so romantic... The brunette began to unclothe Steve slowly, and almost imperceptibly. All of his movements were affectionate. Memories intruded to Steve’s brain.

He wasn’t able to do anything, just let the feelings carry off him. Bucky came closer and closer…

_I feel that my heart has torn out of it’s place immediately… I drown into the scent of your skin.. the warmth of your breath.. the sweet taste of your lips.._

\- Bucky… I’m afraid.. - _I whisper preferaby to myself than to him in a trembling voice, but he heard me._

He leaned forward and kissed my neck passionately, causing me more fuddle. I crossed my legs around his waist.

\- Trust me... – he penetrated into me gently, but I know that he go mad with desire. He restrained himself because of me, but he knows that I am not that fragile guy who I was before. Everything is different. And yet the same. The floor crack softly under your feet. You are in me.. after 80 years over. And I am weeping.. Weeping, the way I did it 80 years ago.

You don’t stop and you don’t laugh at me. You know very well that these are tears of joy. You know me better than I do myself. You hold me tight.

 

\- I love you, Steve.. – you whisper in my ear, while you move your hip sensually and slowly. I can respond to your confession only with a soft sigh. You would like to look into my eyes but I cannot look at you. I don’t want you to see me in this way as my tears flow like the ocean. I am just crying and suspiring quietly. I’m afraid that the neighbours can hear us.. or me as I moan your name out loud, or as I cry „ I love you”. You’re whispering as well. The cold wall doesn’t bother me anymore. I only care about you. I sup you with all of my senses.

_I love you… I love you… I love you, James Buchanan Barnes… !_

 

The pale moonlight was the only light source in the dark room. A quiet confession broke the monotonous squelches.

\- I love you too..


	7. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG Buck and Steve are super cute. >.< They had just sex before, but the don’t have enough of it.
> 
> Inspired by this f**ing sexy music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCXsRoyFRQE

They gasped for a long time after their love-making. Quiet chuckles and rustles broke the silence of the night. 

\- Did you like it? – asked Bucky quietly and he kissed Steve’s forehead.  
\- It was good.. – smiled Steve and requited the kiss.   
\- 80 years passed by… I can’t believe it! – Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes in a way as if he was afraid he would lose him again. The other touched the blonde’s face gently and pulled his body closer to held him tight.   
\- Don’t be afraid, I’m gonna stay with you now, ’til the end of the lines.   
\- When I lost you, you said the same..  
\- I’m sorry.. I can’t remember to that day.. it’s just.. – Steve put his forefinger to Buck’s mouth.   
\- You don’t have to say anything. Let’s go into the bathroom instead. I’ve got an idea..

 

They stood in the shower cabin and let themselves some time to relax. Both of them said nothing, they just stood, gazed and touched each other’s bodies.   
\- Turn around – whispered Bucky into Steve’s ear. The blonde fulfilled the other’s request.   
Bucky bit into his lower lip as he scanned Steve’s back, butts and thigs. After some minutes Steve began to feel strange.  
\- Is everything OK Buck? – the man lend over and kissed the sensitive point on Steve’s neck. Quiet whisper was the only response.  
\- Of course. I just watched your sexy perfect body.   
\- Bucky…   
\- Hush, my dear. Just enjoy the moment… 

First, Bucky stroke Steve’s back and grasped his butts fondly, while he kissed his nape. After a while Bucky made Steve turn around and their lips met in a lustful moment.   
\- I feel that you enjoyed it.. – said Bucky in a in a waggish voice.   
\- As well as you, Mr. Barnes. 

Their manhood pressed against each other. Intense lust woke up inside of their bodies. Slow gestures, slightly-opened lips, dilated pupils, silent sighs and groans. 

Finally Steve grabbed their cocks, and began to move his pale up and down, and up and down… He could feel the low pulsations. He looked into Bucky’s eyes.. he looked like a wild animal. Strong desire gleamed in his eyes.

Their body relieved at the same time – they sighed the other’s name into each other’s shoulder. 

They kissed for a long time int he shower cabin – under the puring water.


	8. Side to side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " (...)  
> \- C'mon! I wanna hear your fuckin' voice! – whispered Bucky lustfully in Steve’s ear.  
> \- Buck... we cannot.. anyone can hear us.. – said the blonde huskily and looked at the other man despairingly. (...) "
> 
> A boring Friday night, some glasses of wine, old-new memories..

Living together with Bucky was a challenge. When they were young, he had to care about Steve, so he was always on his path – he never stopped for a minute. He had two or three jobs at the same time, and when he arrived at home he was so tired that he just collapsed and slept. It seemed that Bucky is such an always-on-a-road person. Of course, Steve also liked to go to new places and got new experiences, but Bucky..

It was a peaceful Friday night, and they sat on the sofa and watched something on the TV when the brunette suddenly asked something.

\- Why don’t we go out somewhere? – he looked at the other’s sad blue eyes. Steve watched wordless the other man for a while, then,a thin, almost devilish smile was on his face. – What? – there was a pale tremor on the brunette’s voice.

\- I have an idea. – The blonde stood up, and disappeared in the kitchen.

Sound of opening, then closing doors, mild crahses, muffled giggles.. then Steve stopped on the entrance of the hall, leaned to the wall loosely. Dim light embraced his silhouette what made him myterious and desirable at the same time. Buck looked at him coriuosly while the blonde stepped closer and closer to him…

\- What about this? – asked Rogers, and he shooked the objects in his hands. Bucky smiled and bit his lower lip.

\- Good idea.

\- Okay, there’s a game.. – he began his speech while he sat close to his lover and poured some wine on both glasses – we are watching a programme on the tv, and if they say the word we have to drink from our glasses…

\- But what kind of word? – examined his glass Bucky.

\- We have to find out one…

\- What about „there” ? – The blonde laughed a bit.

\- One of the most common words? Okay. But… I have to tell you something… - Steve began to twiddle with his glass and looked down. – I’m going to cheat.

\- You? Cheat? – giggled Buck.

\- When I got the treatment, you knowm what changed my body…

\- .. .. mmmm yeah..

\- .. my metabolism became faster.. and that’s why.. I.. I can’t get drunk.

 

There was a little quiet, then Bucky bend forward and kissed Steve. The blonde looked at the other man. Buck smiled understandingly.

\- Then enjoy your drink.. and get ready for the worst. Because I drank a long time ago..

The game was short. After an hour, Bucky felt the familiar daze in his head and he became wild – and Steve really liked him in this way.

Manly, definite movements, grabs, kisses hugs.. Hard sighs flew and filled the room what made the air warm and full of desire. Soft lips against tough desires. Tender skin against horny jeans. Bucky kissed Steve slowly but willy. Dug his fingers into the blonde locks gently but exactly knows their destination. Wet kiss on the neck.. gentle bit onto the shoulder.. affectionate nipple suck under the shirt.

\- God.. – reclined the blonde his head and let Bucky to do anything he wanted to do.

Zipper down, manhood out, made it wet and as hard as rock. Steve couldn’t look at his lover, because he would shout from the desire. Instead of this, he closed his eyes and let his lust rule over his body.

_Bucky’s lush lips on my cock. These lips could be.. no, no no… Steve don’t ruin this moment… Focus on! Must look at Buck._

\- What’s wrong? – asked Bucky. The blonde hid his face with his palms. His lover climbed up his body and kissed his cheeks.

\- Nothing.. Sorry, I’m just..

\- Steve..please don’t lie to me! – a big sigh from the blonde’s mouth.

\- Do you remember when we were in the Stark tower? When I was in the elevator with Tony? - Bucky’s face became dark. – He told me something, but I swore I wouldn’t tell you.. but it’s disturbs me so much.. – Bucky’s breathe became harder but he didn’t say a word. – He told me that… That he loved me for so long… What if he only did your surgery because of his feelings? Than, I am a bad person, because I’m just took advantage of him, and…. – Bucky covered Steve’s lips with his own.

\- You’re a good person. That’s why he is in love with you. But Steve.. please don’t be so hard on yourself… You know your feelings, and you know his ones as well, which are not the same. And by the way.. the only thing what came to your mind during my blowjob was Tony Stark? Really? – Steve blushed hard. – This means, you need a very special punishment..

While Bucky was drinking the remained liquid from his glass, he was keeping eye contact with Steve. It made the blonde excited and wishful. The brunette grabbed the blonde’s nape and made him stoop. Warmth, then cold ran through along their spines during the intense kiss. Steve caressed Bucky’s groin through the jeans. His erection couldn’t be hidden by the thick material. He pushed his hip forward what made Steve smile. The blonde bend down and freed Bucky’s cock from the jeans and cleaned it with his wet tongue and mouth. Then, all of a sudden, Steve found himself on the floor, beneath a dominant, fuddled Bucky. He became impatient and violent from the alcohol. He took their jeans and underwears off and began to ream Steve’s entrance with one, then two fingers. He couldn’t wait for so long, he filled Steve with his manhood. The blonde restrained his groan – he tightened his palms on his mouth. But Bucky had other things on his mind. The brunette pressed Steve’s wrists above his head, and he held it on the floor with his left hand.

\- C'mon! I wanna hear your fuckin' voice! – whispered Bucky lustfully in Steve’s ear.

\- Buck... we cannot.. anyone can hear us.. – said the blonde huskily and looked at the other man despairingly.

\- I don’t care.. – pushed his hip forward firmly. Steve moaned loudly what drove Bucky crazy. He reached Steve prostate with his every movement, but the man didn’t make any sound. – Steve, look at me! – asked the brunette quietly.

The blonde turned his head towards to Bucky’s face. The brunette stopped his movement. Steve’s eyes were red and filled with tears. Buck smiled and gently caressed Steve’s face.

\- It’s exactly the same, like it was 75 years ago – Steve closed his eyes and let his lover kissed him tenderly. When their lips departed, the blonde smiled faintly.

\- Really. When you got drunk on that party and came home.. You were so cruel..

\- But I stopped! You were so weak.. but now, you are stronger, so I will finish, what I started 75 years ago.. – bit the blonde’s lower lip Buck and continued his pushes.

_Yes.. the same. It’s so good.. almost scary. Feel you close to my body again. Since I got back all of my memories, you were the only one I wanted to hold again._

 

Slow and affectionate then fast and deep hip movements. Now Steve let his voice out.

 

After a while their body relieved intensively.


	9. Dangerously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has got a hangover. He wants more love.   
> Everything is perfect. 
> 
> But what if something happens? Something unexpected? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve woke up on the floor – alone. There was a blanket on his body, and a pillow beneath his head – but Bucky was nowhere. Steve reclined onto his forearm and looked around.

Suddenly, there was a loud voice of keck; then toilet-water gurgle. Bucky stepped into the room – his face was pale. Steve tried not to laugh – he bit his lower lip and let his lover into the „bed”.

\- Hangover problems?

\- As always.. – a shaking sigh, and an uncertain swallow.

\- Are you okay?

\- So – so. Do you know how can you help me? – looked the brunette to the blonde.

\- Not exactly. Tell me, please – he kissed Bucky on the cheek devotedly.

\- I wanna sit into your cock. – Steve began to laugh.

\- God, Bucky, you are sick, but even so, sex is on your mind. – This was the first time, that the blonde saw the brunette blush.

\- Sorry. But when I get hangover, my body requires sex… - Steve kissed Bucky cautiously and brushed his back and his chest.

\- It’s okay – Buck smiled weakly and knelt over Steve’s groin.

They made love last night but both of them were ready for another action. Somehow every movement, kiss and touch were so affectionate, that the men’s body and skin became more sensitive than they could imagine. They forgot to breath as they felt that the air became hot around them. Their skin had goosebumps, their lips were heavy and rosy. They looked at each other with big pupils.

The men touched each other’s hair, necks, chests, shoulders… Slowly, starving, nosy figers and lips were everywhere on their bodies. The desire was obsessive in their chests and groins but it felt so good.

After a while, Bucky licked his fingers and palm, and made Steve’s manhood wet with that pale. Dashed sigh ripped out from Steve’s mouth, when his lover sat onto his groin.

_He is so beautiful.. I just can’t get enough the sight of his body.. as he arches his head back and opens his mouth out. These sweet moans and sighs.. The way he moves his hip and when he touches himself.. I wanna cum right now into him.._

But he could wait until Bucky’s body tightened and he ejaculated on Steve’s body. The blonde grabbed the brunette’s butts gently but firmly, he bent his knees and began to pump his cock into his lover’s body. Bucky was on all fours and he buried his face into Steve’s shoulder. His warm breath tickled the blonde’s neck and grow his desire. Steve goraned half-loudly and let his excretion into Buck’s body.

Bucky layed next to Steve closely. Both of them gasped hard and looked at each other lovingly. This was a perfect moment. They layed next to each other for long minutes, and just kissed, hugged and touched each other’s bodies.

\- That was fantastic. I’m already better.

\- I’m glad.

\- I’ll go and have a shower. Don’t you come?

\- Maybe a little bit later.

\- All right – stood up Buck and stepped to the bathroom. Steve watched his naked body with a waggish face.

Steve stretched through the floor like a big child. Sound of water gurgling and silent, false humming came out from the bathroom. Everything was so perfect. Nothing can ruin this...

Suddenly, his phone rang. Steve stood up unhurriedly took his phone in his hand.

 

_Tony Stark_

 

His heart jumped. What is he want to say? They talked in the elevator for the last time. He took a deep breath.

\- Hi Tony!

\- Hello there! Is everything ok? I mean with Bucky. I mean.. his arm.

\- Yeah, yes. Buck is healthy.

\- I’m happy. Of course, I would like to examine him. Please talk to him and call back, when would it be a perfect time for you to come here.

\- Ok.

\- Fine. Good bye!

\- Tony!

\- Yes? – there was a little pause during the chat.

\- Are you all right?

\- ’Course. But I don’t want to disturb you, so I go. Bye.

\- B…. – Steve couldn’t greet, because Tony broke off the line. Steve stared the phone foolishly.

\- Who was that? - Steve turned around abruptly and gaped silently.

\- Tony. – Bucky stepped toward to Steve and sat down close to him. He didn’t say anything for a while, then he opened his mouth – for an ask.

\- Yesterday you mentioned Tony Stark, while we were having sex. – Steve blushed. – Did you believe that I wouldn’t remember for that? Steve, please tell me the truth. If I had died on that day and I wouldn’t be here.. and you find out what are Stark’s feelings... would you be with him?

It seemed that Bucky thought over this question for many times before he decided to ask it. Steve didn’t dare to look into his eyes but he felt the other man’s burning eyes on his skin.

This is a good question… What if…?

\- I hate the questions like that… - this was the only thing he could say. He had to think over the response. He really, really wanted to say „No” but somehow he couldn’t. Tony wasn’t indifferent for Steve, but he wasn’t in love with him.

\- I don’t know Buck. – the blonde gazed at the other man. – I really don’t know…


	10. Ok.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I just tried to write and complete this story but it’s so f*ing difficult. When I am writing about Tony and Steve the words just write themselves. But when I have to write about Buck and Steve… eeeh. I swear I ship Stucky so haaard. :D

They didn’t speak to each other for hours. The blonde stood in the shower cabin. He was very confused about the whole situation now. Bucky’s words still echoed in his head.

_\- …. would you be with him?_

What if? Stark is a hard case. He is opinionated, sometimes harsh and very narcissist. But he has got a big heart, and he likes to take care of others – of course, not in a common way. All in all, he is the typical divisive person. You love him or you hate him. There aren’t any neutral feelings. When Steve met him, he could feel the intense hate what radiated from the brunette’s being. Then they became a group, almost friends. They always had quarrels, but in the end they admitted, they grew wiser after these hassles. In fact, they formed each other so Steve could tell that his relationship with Tony was complicated but emotionally overheated as well. His adrenalin level raised and he always had to be ready for a contest. As a man he found this very attractive. Not to mention Tony’s appearance – Steve had to admit that Tony was a good-looking man, maybe a little bit womanly because of his movements, little hands, too proportional, thin hip and roundish butt..

\- I’m so shameful... – thought the blonde and he tried to forget Tony’s face, but the more he forced himself not to think of the man, the more dirty thoughts came into his mind. – I love Bucky. – His manhood beganto wake up and he couldn’t find out if because thinking of Tony, or Bucky. He had to end toiletries.

The blonde's movements were lazy, almost boring. He was toweling himself while he was hearing Bucky’s voice over the door. He was speaking with somebody. Maybe he hung on the phone.

\- Yes, we can go today. I’ll speak with Steve. OK. Bye.

Steve twisted the towel around his waist and stepped slowly into the room where was Bucky.

\- Did you speak with Tony? – asked the blonde cautiously.

\- We need to go to him. He’ll examine my arm – the brunette looked at Steve, who lent to the door frame. The blonde crossed his arms.

\- All right.

\- Is it okay for you? – asked Buck quietly, He tried to seem confident, but his voice trembled a bit. Steve stepped closer to him and hugged tight.

\- If it’s okay for you, than it’s okay for me – smiled reassuringly at the other man.

They were neither angry at, nor reconciled with each other, so their travel was silent. When they arrived to Stark’s place, the man who greeted them was – Bruce.

\- Hello guys! - The two men were surprised when they saw him. Neither of the couple wanted to ask, were was Tony.

\- Tony had to travel to somewhere – said the scientist, before the two men could ask. - I’m gonna examine you. Please, come after me.

The examination was short. Bruce really understood his job. Straightforward questions, definite movements.

\- As I see, everything is all right. In case of diziness and nausea and weakness, call me and I’ll go to your place. Well, you can go, if you have better to do.

*

\- Would you like to drink anything else? – asked Bucky. Steve was sitting in front of him, playing with his napkin.

They were sitting in a café and having some cookies and a coffee. It seemed they didn’t want to talk about anything – since they left the laboratory room, they changed only few words.

\- No, thanks. _\- Where did you think Tony go?_ \- he wanted to ask Bucky, but he knew that he would misunderstand his question. He worried about the brunette.

\- Are you all right? You didn’t eat anything - asked Bucky finally.

\- Yes, I am. I’m just.. I have to be alone.

Fear and frustration gleamed in Bucky’s eyes. He sighed aloud.

\- Okay. I’ll go home alone. I’ll be there – he stood up, and payed. Before he left, he stepped to the blonde.

\- I’ll be waiting for you – he lent forward and whispered gently into his ear: I love you.

*

Steve would had to known, if Tony had been all right. His feet involuntary drove him back to the Stark tower. The nightfall painted the brusque tower colourful and peaceful.

_\- Mr. Stark has office hours every second Thursday from 2 pm to…_

\- I’ve got an appointment – said Steve cut Friday’s sentence.

_\- Your name, please..._

\- Steve Rogers.

The entrance door opened for him. He hurried to the elevator.

- _You can find Mr. Stark in his workshop. -2 storey._ – told him the solid voice.

 

Indeed.

 

When the blonde stepped out from the elevator, he could see Tony through the huge windows. He was in a great job he was fixing another big armor. His clothes were full of dirt and oil. He stood back to the window so he couldn’t see anything. Steve stepped into the room quietly. The brunette may hear the hardly audible door opening.

\- I haven’t got time for it, Ms. Maria, as you can see, I have to fix this – said Tony not even to view who stood behind him. Steve smiled and gazed Tony’s curves. His bottom, his back and his movements. Steve crossed his arms and legs and leaned back to the glass-wall, and listened the old-school rock. AC/DC. It’s Tony’s style.

\- I’m not Maria – said the blonde, after some minutes trying to seem definite.

Tony whirled and stared Steve with surprised expression. Guitar solo strained between the men. The instants pause made Steve step closer to the brunette – and he just stood blankly as if he would see only a dream.

- _I want to taste you_ … - stopped the blonde right in front of the brunette.

 

_….and it came to pass… rock ’n’ roll was born…._

 

Steve grabbed Tony’s nape and made his head crooked back just to stressed their lips each other. The brunette couldn’t understand what was happening – he just stood with arms hang into nothing not even to think to move. He didn’t move, he didn’t kiss back, he didn’t even breathe.

Steve wasn’t aware of what was he doing. He could only realize his act, when their hips connected in a hot wave. Tony lied belly down on one of his expensive bonnet and let Steve penetrate roughly. Their shirts was on – their jeans pushed down on their ankle.

\- Nobody can come here Friday…

- _Yes, Sir._

\- Ground glass mode on…

- _Yes, Sir._

Loud rock music absorbed Tony’s voice, and their groans.

 

_…there was nothing that she wouldn’t do…_

 

Tony was a different kind of lover – he was pungent but sweet as well, unknown and thrilling experience. Not like Buck..

\- _Bucky_ … - Steve suddenly stopped. Tony looked back through his shoulder, but he didn’t say a word. – _Tony_ …

\- Tony.. – whispered the man finally. They were full of oil and body fluid.

Slowing pulse and breathe when suddenly a new course line come in. Slow, sad piano sound, and a thin but still bellied voice of a man.

 

_…could you love me more just a little… just a little…_

 

Steve’s chest burnt as he got dressed.

He was confused.. he cleared his throat.

\- Can I… can I have a shower?

\- Of course.

*

Shame and compunction. These feelings milled his chest as he stepped into their flat.

Bucky was sitting ont he sofa – he was watching some stupid movie, as always. And that time, the same time when Steve felt he was a sinner, he could feel sedation.

 

He arrived home.

 

He said nothing, but Bucky heard as the he stepped into the flat.

\- Hello, Darling! –Steve sat next to the brunette without saying a word. – Are you all right?

- _I just want to know, that you love me the same way._. – the blonde lent forward and kissed the brunette sensually. – Fuck me… - asked finally. They tottered to the kitchen, then Bucky laid the man onto the desk and caressed his crotch. Big moans and pins and needles were the answer.

Tingling touches.

Well-known movements and homecoming kisses finally – thought Steve calmly.

- _I’m all right.. because I’m with you. … but… I cheated on you._ _I’m sorry… I really sory_ – he wanted to tell Bucky, but a voice couldn’t leave his throat.

 

The brunette came into his body with big relief. They gasped and kissed sweetly.

 

\- I love you – said Bucky with sad puppy eyes. Steve took a deep breath.

\- I must tell you something…

 

Pause, heart-aching pause fell down.

 

\- I cheated you…. – said finally, the blonde while Bucky hugged him, while his manhood was inside of him.

 

Time froze around them. Buck pulled his manhood out from the blonde.

 

 

There weren’t any feelings on his face.


End file.
